Faithful
by the object lesson
Summary: A different take on Hermione Granger. Some things are only sweet until you bite into them and realized they're really bitter. Hopefully this will make you cringe a little. HarryHermioneRon mind the rating, R&R please!


_Faithful_

_a/n I wrote this a while ago while I was on a Harry/Hermione kick. Its a bit evil, but somehow i enjoy it. Please review! Flames will be used to set fire to my bio textbook... oh and btw this is a ONESHOT! I will not be continuing it! Thats all there is, folks._

_disclaimer: Totally not mine. I suppose it might be nice, but I don't want to write for kids either..._

"Ron? Ron, honey, are you in here?"

The door to the 7th year boy's dorm swung open, revealing a just dressed Ron Weasley. Behind him stood the other four boys in that dorm. Ron smiled upon seeing me, and I pulled him just outside the door, shutting it. Almost. I left an inch wide crack.

"Yeah, baby, what's up?"

But I had already turned on my charm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him, ample cleavage visible due to the casually undone top three buttons of my white blouse. He was looking. A blind kid feeling my boobs could've been less obvious. I grinned as I saw his eyes fall from my face.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, so I'm going to skip Hogsmeade today, alright?"

His eyes returned to my face, but his hands did not. Greedy S.O.B, but right now I'd let it fly. Bigger things were on my mind. He looked a bit put out for a moment.

"You sure? You seem alright."

He was making this difficult. Casually I let one hand crawl up his shirt. He shivered as I let it trail over his abs.

"I've got a bad head ache. I promise, when I feel a bit better I'll make it up to you, alright?"

I was now fiddling with the cloth of his waist band. Moving to rub myself against him, I took a risky look through the crack. Just as planned, there was Harry. No shirt, leaning on his four poster with his hands behind his head. Watching us. I grinned. Go ahead and watch, Harry. Ron snapped back to from his own fantasy world.

"Yeah, alright Hermione. Get some rest."

Oh, I planned on it.

As I watched Ron turn and walk back into his dorm, I felt something akin to sympathy. He was attractive, no getting around it, but for Merlin's sake, the sex. I'm a bit picky, but sometimes you can't even fake it with that boy. Looking back through the cracked door, I saw Harry was still watching me. Everyone wanted a piece today, it seemed. Well, him I was more willing to appease.

I pulled out the strawberry lollypop I had hidden in my skirt pocket. I ripped off the plastic wrapper violently with my teeth. A bit of a show before I really showed him what I could do with my tongue. As if he didn't already know. I must admit, only he matched my talents. I swirled the lolly around in my open mouth once, then trailed it across my lips. He stared, smirking slightly. Sliding one hand down the front of my skirt, I pushed the lollypop back into my mouth. After the stick had vanished, I pulled off the candy with my tongue and slowly withdrew the clean stick. Harry didn't even flinch. He was good.

As comfortable as my head-girl silk sheets are, I hated it when he was late. Which he always was. Somewhere in there the little book wormy prude I used to be still obsessed over punctuality. At least this time I wasn't waiting for the next homework assignment.

The door cracked and he walked in, sweeping off a bit of mud from his Quidditch robes. I smirked.

"Do you enjoy keeping me waiting?" I stretched casually, but he just smirked and took of his shoes. Nothing got to that boy. Not even lying on silk sheets in a leather hot pants and pushup bra combo. Why I spend the money, honestly.

"Why, Hermione, you wouldn't wait up for me, now would you?"

Honestly? Yes, I would. But he's the only one. Or maybe Malfoy… Harry slipped off his second shoe, and pulled his robes over his head. I pouted.

"You know I wish you'd let me take those off for you."

More smirking. "Not a chance. You know how hard it was to explain to Angelina why my robes were torn into 6 separate, lipstick coated pieces?"

"How did she see the lipstick? It's almost the same color."

"She has the same brand."

Odd that our little (well, not _little_… or brief) affairs started off so benign. Sometimes it was frustrating. He was so calm. Here I am, half naked sprawled on my bed practically begging him to take me and he's casually discussing the lipstick color of his Quidditch captain. But once he casually slid into bed, it was always another story. Harry may have been an egotistical bastard but it made for great sex. Things were always exactly as he wanted them. If he wanted it slower, he could make me slow down without even trying. Faster? We'd speed up until I was shattering into pieces with the sheer force of it. Maybe that's why I chose him over anyone else. Harry could always get me to scream his name if he was in the mood.

Eventually McGonagall would start asking why three of my previous headboards had cracked in the middle.

Finally reduced to a pair of loose jeans, Harry made his way to the side of the bed. I squirmed a bit. He moved so ungodly slow sometimes. Harry was the only one who could ever make me squirm, and he knew it. You know what they say about guys with big egos…

As he crawled over me, I felt my legs open automatically. Harry noticed. Damnit, Potter, you had better not.

"Such a rush, Hermione? Thinking about meeting up with Ron after all?"

"Fuck no," I breathed. He wasn't even touching me, yet I was nearly falling to pieces. Damn you, Potter. Damn you, damn you damn you…

I felt one callused hand outside my underwear. No, we won't damn him. My hips were moving of their own accord, rising to meet his hand, itching to be rid of this hindering underwear. We won't damn him. We will worship him like a god…

Harry tsked. He tsked at me !

"Don't be anxious," he whispered in my ear. I moaned against his neck with the pressure of his prying fingers. "There's no need to hurry."

"Merlin help me, Potter, if you do not-"

In an instant he had pulled his wand from nowhere. Crashing his lips down on mine, he waved it. I heard a deafening rip as my underwear vanished. But as I went to wrap my arms around his back, I found something horribly wrong.

He had hexed me to my headboard. I was at the complete mercy of Harry James Potter, and believe me, after he was done giving it to every poor soul in the country, there was very little left for me.

It took about four hours to satisfy the both of us. Both quite exhausted, we lay entwined on my bed, naked as the day we were born, with my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Rather, that's were they were when the last energy died out of me. As punishment for being impatient, he'd taken the first two rounds unbearably slow, dragging them on to eternity. Nice at the time, but now I couldn't move.

"Harry?"

"Mhmm?" His finger danced on my lower back.

"You really are quite the sex god you know."

He nodded.

"And it does wonders for your ego."

He smiled. "I'm not concerned."

I ran my fingers over his perfectly sculpted chest. He really was quite the specimen.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Mhmm?"

"What do you think Ron would do if he ever found out?"

I smiled, "Oh, probably try and kill you. Why?"

Harry folded his arms behind his head, smirking contentedly.

"Just a funny picture, is all."

There was no denying I was proud. I mean, to have set the two best friends in Hogwarts against each other, to be caught in the love triangle between Wonder Boy and his trusty sidekick, to sleep deep with the knowledge that I had set the whole thing up? I was glowing.

Ron was irate when he found out, of course. I don't know exactly how he did it; I never thought he'd be that bright. Maybe Ginny tipped him off, she'd found out ages ago. I made a mental note to thank her.

I watched from the front of the crowd gathered around them. Ron's redness seemed no longer restricted to his ears- his whole face was magenta. His chest was heaving so violently I wondered if he would faint.

Harry was placid, twirling his wand. Not surprising. He didn't seem to have any input on the matter that very shortly his best friend would be trying to kill him.

"You! You- you- I can't even-" Ron was sputtering.

"Cant even what, Ron? Believe it? Well, seeing is believing, they say, and you did walk in on us." Harry smirked. Draco was watching; I could see his hair. And a look akin to admiration on his smug face. He inclined his head to me through the crowd. I should get to know him better…

"You whore! You filthy, bloody fucking slutty perverted whore!" I couldn't even tell what he was shouting at. All I saw from there on was Ron firing the first curse. Which Harry easily dodged without blinking. From then on, it could all be labeled self defense.

I left a note on Harry's pillow that read _So we're on for tomorrow night, then?_ and strode out into the hall in search of Draco Malfoy. After all, I had some time.

_Objectlesson_


End file.
